Guys Week
by oreoninja123
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia want to plan Percy a surprise party, but they need to distract him for a week. So Thalia plans him a guys week where he and the guys leave camp to go have some fun. Can Annabeth plan the party in time before Percy goes sky-diving?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy sighed dramatically on his bed in his big empty Cabin. He was so bored for some odd reason. He would've gotten up to go annoy Thalia and Nico, but that required effort.

He then heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

The figure walking in was known other than his beloved girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed-Brain." she called by his nickname.

"Sup, Wise-Girl." he called by hers.

"Just wanted to let you know that you've been in here the whole morning. Anything wrong?"

"Just bored."

Annabeth twisted a loose strand of hair from her pony tail, "Can you guess what month it is?"

"August, right?"

"Uh huh. And can you guess whose birthday it is this month?"

Percy thought for a moment, "Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is it a guy?"

"Yes."

"Is he awesome?"

"He thinks he is."

"I give up."

"Oh my Gods, it's yours, dish-wipe!"

"Oh yeah!"

Annabeth just face-palmed. Sometimes Percy was a little _too_ clueless.

"So, thought of anything you wanted for your birthday? It's in a week, you know."

Percy thought for a while, "I want sharks with freaking lazer beams on their heads!"

"...Seriously?"

"Not a clue..."

"Well, I need to get going. I promised Thalia that I would buy her ice cream. Until then, think about what you want." Annabeth said as she walked out the cabin.

Percy just waved her good-bye and flopped down on his bed again. _What should I get? _he asked himself.

* * *

"A surprise birthday party!"

"A what?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia started jumping up and down. "It's the perfect idea! We can have it here! Percy won't suspect a thing!"

"Slow down, Thals! How will we even plan this? Percy lives here too, you know." Annabeth explained.

"True, true." Thalia acknowledged while putting her hands on her hips. Then she snapped her fingers, "By Jove, I've got it!"

"What's the brilliant idea?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We get a big stick and-"

"No."

"Then I got nothing."

"Sup, girls." Grover greeted. "I heard that it's going to be Percy's birthday in a week."

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "And Thalia wants to throw him a surprise party here, but it's not really working out."

"I think it could work. What if we keep Percy out of the camp for a few days while you plan?" Grover offered.

"It's brilliant!" Thalia praised. "We can do a _Guys Week._ You, Percy, and the guys can keep him distracted while the girls and I plan."

"That could actually work." Annabeth said, astonished that even Thalia could be smart.

"I'll get the guys. See ya!" Grover said, walking away.

* * *

A few moments later, Grover, the Stolls, Nico, Jason, and Leo walked into Percy's cabin.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Leo called out.

"Hey, guys." Percy greeted nonchalantly.

"Percy, we have an idea!" Grover said.

"We're going to have a _Guys Week._" Jason continued.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"It's going to be us partying and goofing off for a whole week!" the Stolls brothers said in unison.

Percy looked at Nico who just grunted, "I was dragged here against my will..."

_Flash back..._

Thalia is dragging Nico out of his cabin by his feet.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"YOU WILL GO AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!"

"BUT THERE'S PEOPLE THERE!"

"NOT MY PROBLEM!"

_End of flash back..._

"Well, _Guys Week _sounds pretty cool. When do we go?" Percy asked.

"Right now!" Leo said while all the others dragged Percy out the camp and into a van.


	2. Day one

As I said before, I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Thalia shouted at the big crowd of campers before her. "It's been, like, fifteen minutes since Percy and the guys left! Our deadline is next week for the party! Does anyone have any questions?"

Frank raised his hand, "Any reason why I couldn't go?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You and I both know what happens when you party too hard."

"Good point."

"Any other questions?"

Hazel raised her hand, "Why'd you send Nico? He's as bad as Frank when he's at a party."

"Because it's hilarious to watch Death-breath make a fool of himself." Thalia chuckled. "Anymore questions?...No?...Okay then! Let's get to it!"

The crowd cheered and went to work.

"Hey, Annabeth. You know what to do." Thalia turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth simply nodded. _Time to tell others what to do. My specialty._

She then started barking orders left to right. "Aphrodite Cabin! You're in charge of decorating! I recommend the colors blue and green! Hermes Cabin! You're in charge of the games! Nothing too illegal!"

_This is going to go well. _Thalia thought to herself.

* * *

Percy sighed for what seemed like the fourteenth time that day. He was stuck in the back with Nico, Grover, and the Stolls brothers, and it was getting a little cramped.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

Leo turned around, "Almost."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Las Vegas." Jason answered from behind the wheel.

Percy's eyes widened. "We're not going to that Lotus Casino place, right?"

Nico started to get panicky, "If we are, I will end both of you."

"Relax." said Conner.

"We're just gonna crash some parties and maybe steal from the elderly, that's all." Travis continued.

Grover was nibbling on some tin cans. "How long until we get there?"

"Err...maybe a day?" Leo said nervously.

All of the guys in the back groaned.

"Well, might as well take a nap." Percy sighed. Not even five minutes later, he was fast asleep.

Travis chuckled and turned to his brother, "Never pass out when there are markers about."

Travis took out a marker and brought it to Percy's face. Before it could even touch his face, Percy grabbed Travis' wrist.

"Write on my face while I'm sleeping one more time, and I will rip out your intestines. Understood?"

"Y-Yep! Nighty-night, Percy!"


	3. Day 2

Still don't own Percy Jackson...

* * *

"Percy...Percy...PERCY! GET YO' ASS UP!" Percy heard Nico yell.

"WHAT?!" Pecry's eyes shot open.

"We have arrived to our destination..."

Percy looked out the window and saw a sign that said, _Welcome to Las Vegas._

"What will we do first?" Grover asked. The last time he's been here, he only went to the Casino.

"Well, first, we need to find a hotel." Jason said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's not going to be at the Lotus Casino." Nico said.

"I know. There's a hotel around the corner."

"Are we all going to share a room?" Conner ask.

"Because if we are, I call the bed near the window!" Travis called out.

"No fair!" Leo complained.

"Boy, boys, calm yourselves. We'll get two rooms and then we'll explore this city of sinners." Jason planned, as he parked the van into the lot outside the hotel.

They all got out of the van and into the main lobby. Jason went to the front desk to check in, but then something caught Percy's eyes.

"Guys, check it out!" Percy pointed. "It's a hobo! Can we keep him?! Please, please, please?!"

Nico slapped his arm, "You can't keep a hobo, Percy! He'll make a mess!"

"I promise to take care of him!"

"No."

"Oh, come on! I'll be your best friend!"

"You can only pet him, that's it."

Percy groaned, "Fine." He walked over to the hobo who was sitting in the corner and petted him.

"What the hell?" the hobo stared at Percy, confused.

"It's okay, little hobo. You're safe now."

"But-"

"Shhhhhhhh. Here's ten bucks." Percy said while handing him the money. "Buy yourself something pretty."

"Percy, stop bothering people." Grover said while he and Nico dragged Percy away.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET OUR TIME TOGETHER, MR. HOBO!"

After some struggling, the guys managed to get Percy into the elevator and arrived at the fourth floor.

"We need rooms 205 and 206." Leo said, scanning the hallways.

"Found them!" Jason announced. "Leo, the Stolls, and I will take 205, Percy, Nico, and Grover will take 206. Here's the key." Jason said while he handed Grover the keys.

Grover unlocked the door and saw four beds inside the hotel room. There was also a bathroom and a flat screen t.v. against the wall.

"Nice digs." Percy admired the room. "Nice carpet, too."

"I CALL THE BED NEXT TO THE WINDOW!" Nico yelled while jumping on the bed.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Percy yelled while jumping after him and started to wrestle him. "I'll let you free if you give up the bed!"

"Never!"

"Have it your way..."

"Not my arm!"

"Say 'Uncle', now!"

"UNCLE, UNCLE!"

"Are you two done?" Grover asked as he started to unpack his bags.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"I'm still keeping the bed, though." Nico smirked.

* * *

"A little closer!" Thalia motioned the Hephaestus kids. "The hot tub needs to be in this exact spot!" she then turned around and saw Annabeth. "Did you get the hookers?"

"What? No!" Annabeth exclaimed. "And why?"

"No party is complete without hookers." Thalia rolled her eyes. She expected Annabeth to know this piece of information.

It was Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever. Is the hot tub in yet?"

"No, these bozos take too long." Thalia went over to Piper. "How's the cake coming?"

"I got the way it's going to look." Piper explained. "But are you sure you want it to be 7 feet high?"

"Hell yes. And remember: Chocolate cake with blue frosting. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good." she then walked over to Frank. "How's the hobo stable?"

"It's okay...I guess." Frank said. "But why hobos?"

"Every-body! Knows! That! Per-cy! Loves! Ho-bos!" Thalia yelled while whacking Frank with her clipboard after each syllable. "Think, Frank!"

"S-Sorry!" he stuttered. But where was he going to find hobos?


End file.
